Tangled
by n1c0le
Summary: Casey is starting to think more and more about Derek, and does something impulsive about it. Consequences ensue. Dasey. Look for the sequel to this, 'Obvious Heart!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys, it's me again with a new fic (and it's not a oneshoter or twoshoter, yay!) lol. I wanted to wait until I had revised this and made it more organized, but people are complaining about the lack of updated LWD fics (coughLORENcough) ;-) Just kiddin girlie, lol. I've been noticing the lack too, but I'm sure it's because winter vacation is over for most. Sooo I decided that since I was still at home, I should spread more Dasey love. I originally started writing this as a Mature rated fic, but decided to bring it back down to a T rating so more people could read it ;-) So here's the beginning, hope it turned out okay since I didn't reread it or anything :-p Feedback would be appreciated!

* * *

_

I strolled down the high school corridor, in a deep conversation with Emily about our favorite band's new CD.

"The last song is my favorite. It's like…it's like he's singing just to me," Emily said dreamily, in her own little world as always.

I laughed. "I know what you mean. It's like--"

At that moment, I turned the corner and plowed right into my stepbrother.

"Whoa, Case, where's the fire?" Derek held up his hands, that superior smirk across his face as usual. He nodded a hello to Emily, smirked at me again, and walked off, being praised by the underclassmen for just walking on his own two feet.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe he's your stepbrother," Emily sighed for the umpteenth time. "I could never live with someone as hot as Derek."

"Pshh," I rolled my eyes again, opening my locker. "Derek is not hot."

"Yeah right!" Emily exclaimed as if I was delusional. "His wild hair, his sexy eyes, those muscles, that smirk…" I could practically see her drooling.

I laughed at my pathetic friend. "Whatever, Em."

She gave me a Look and then let it go as we walked into homeroom. I sat down in my usual seat, and waved over at Sam, who was sitting with a bunch of guys. He didn't come over. I sighed. Sam and I hadn't been really…_connecting_ lately. I hadn't said anything to him yet, but maybe I should.

Later, of course. He was busy at that time.

_Chicken_, I scowled to myself with a _tisk_. Shaking my head, I opened my French notebook to do some last minute studying.

Of course, my mind wandered back to Sam. I looked up over at him and saw him now chatting with Derek. But my eyes didn't linger on Sam. They strayed over to that impish stepbrother of mine. I narrowed my eyes as I really looked at him.

Okay, the messy hair was kind of boyish and cute. And his eyes seemed intriguing… he looked up at me then and gave me a smug wink. I retaliated with a roll of my eyes and glanced down at my feet. Alright, so the dark eyes were kind of sexy in a way.

_Sexy_? I almost choked on my own spit. Did I just use the words "Derek" and "Sexy" together? Okay, that was just wrong. On so many levels.

But my eyes moved back to where he stood, and finished their little once-over. He had grown more muscular since I had first met him. It wasn't so apparent in the shirt he was wearing now, but last night, when I saw him going to bed shirtless…

Oh wow. Is this incest?

I met his gaze one again and he gave me his trademark smirk. I swear my heart stopped as I came to my revelation.

Derek.

Hot.

I thought my stepbrother was hot.

I went through the day repeating a mantra over and over in my head—"_I do not think my stepbrother is hot. I do not think my stepbrother is hot."_

I was quite pleased with myself for seeing him several more times that day and not thinking one single think above the PG level about him.

Until, of course, he walked into my room that night, shirtless and looking for one of his CDs.

He asked me something, but my ears didn't hear him. My eyes were on overload, R-rated thoughts returning to my mind as I stared at his bare chest.

"…Case?" he asked after a second, giving me a strange look.

I shook my head and then looked up into his eyes. "Wha?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I asked if you had my We Are Scientists CD."

I closed my eyes, trying to think. "Oh, uh, yeah." I stood up and walked over to my bed, picking up the CD, and turned around. I was surprised to see that Derek and moved in closer to me. I handed the CD to him, and I felt a slight jolt of electricity as our hands brushed.

Instantly, I jerked away from him.

He stared at me, obviously thinking I was completely psychotic. "You finally lost it, Case?"

"No!" I said quickly. I lowered my voice to a more normal level. "Uh, I'm fine."

He shrugged. "Freak," he stated, but not in a mean way really…more in a playfully teasing way. He even gave me a wink before walking out the door.

"Smooth, Case," I mocked myself, sitting back at my computer desk to finish my homework.

What the hell was wrong with me? This was Derek. Just stupid, mean, obnoxious, conceited Derek.

I peeped across the hall, where Derek was walking back into his room. Damn, he as a fine ass.

…?

_Hormones_, I told myself quickly, shaking my head to rid the thought. It's just those horny teenage hormones. Plus the influence of Emily. Plus the lack of… _chemistry_, dare I say, with Sam.

Sam and I just didn't seem to click. I thought we had, in the beginning. But I realized that it just wasn't there when we were making out last week. Sam started to take things further, and I stopped him. I just…didn't want to. It's not like I don't want to fool around or anything. I don't think I'm as prude as people may think I am. I always felt that if the opportunity arose for me to go further with a guy I liked that I would take it. But with Sam, it wasn't like that. It worried me at first. But then I realized its not that I didn't want to go further.

It's just that I didn't want to go further with him.

And _that's_ when I realized that Sam and I just weren't going to work out. I think he knows it too, which is the reason why he has been avoiding me ever since. He's just trying to avoid the inevitable. Can't really blame him, though.

As if my thoughts had been forecast across town, the phone rang and a second later, Derek called for me.

"Hey Ice Queen, it's for you!" he yelled. "It's the _boyfriend_!"

I opened my door to where Derek was standing, the cordless phone dangling in his hand. I took it from him without saying anything, and he smirked, not moving as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Casey. We, uh, we need to talk," said a very serious sounding Sam.

And that was it. I shut the door in Derek's face, and a few minutes later, Sam and I had broken up. It was a mutual agreement, and I knew I should have felt sadder than I did, which made me feel guilty. I sighed heavily to myself and opened the door. I jumped in surprise when I realized that Derek was still standing at my door, obviously having eavesdropped on my entire conversation.

"Derek!" I shouted in exasperation.

He just grinned. "I heard you wouldn't give him any."

My whole body froze. "What?" I snapped at him.

He shrugged coolly. "Word on the street is that you're a prude, Casey MacDonald."

I glared at him, venom probably dripping from my eyes. "That is not true," I said calmly and slowly, but obviously pissed.

He leaned down close to me, just inches from my face. "Prove it," he said, and, grinning, pulled away, looking as full of himself as ever.

I growled at him and slammed the door in his face. I threw the phone at the door and flopped onto my bed. I muffled a scream into my pillow and then threw that against the door, too.

Arrogant asshole.

I was beyond mad right now. And not so much at Sam, for telling Derek this. But more at Derek, because he acted like he knew everything. Just because I didn't flaunt my sexuality for the whole school to see, and just because I wouldn't sleep with Sam didn't mean that I was a prude.

I was really worked up about this. Probably a lot more than I should.

And when you are worked up about things, you go to drastic measures to manipulate the situation to your liking.

That is the excuse I'm using to deal with what I did next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for all the reviews. Those of you who have LWD fics in progress, please update as soon as you can cuz I miss reading them! lol. Okay, this fic was supposed to be rated Mature but since I made it less explicit so it could have a T rating. So, there is sex in this chapter, but it's not at all explicit. But if you're offended by it or anything, don't read it. Just giving you the heads up. Casey has this need to prove something to Derek, I guess. She's so stubborn.What has she got planned? Hmm..._

* * *

I waited until everyone was asleep. My whole body was shaking with a mix of anger and apprehension. I knew what I was going to do next was wrong on so many levels. But I just needed to prove it to him. 

I needed to.

And so I put on my sexiest little number that I could find. A black lace ensemble that I had bought with a bunch of my girlfriends last summer at some lingerie sale. I had never worn it before.

It looked amazing.

I brushed my hair down so it was a mix of wildness and innocence. Tempting and seductive. Then I made my way to Derek's room.

I saw his light was off and I didn't bother knocking. I crept inside, shutting the door behind me, and flicked on every light in his room.

Derek sat up immediately in his messy bed, his hair sticking out in every direction, his blanket barely covering his simply boxer-clad body.

"Casey? What the hell are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes in a pissed off voice. As soon as his hands were away from his eyes, I watched his jaw drop. His eyes scanned my body, from my bare feet to my alluring smile and twinkling eyes.

"Teaching you to call someone a prude," I said in a sexy voice, sashaying my way over to his bed.

He didn't make a sound as he watched my climb onto his bed and straddle his body. His eyes lingered on my lips and I smiled, leaning down and capturing his lips with my own. The kiss deepened, and his tongue slid into my mouth with expert ease. Wow, he was a better kisser than I had ever imagined.

Uh… not that I had ever imagined kissing my stepbrother or anything.

I pressed my body against his as our passion increased. I had only meant to make out with him a little, just to teach him that I wasn't the prude he thought I was. Rile him up a bit. Get him thinking about me on a different level, even. But I never expected it to go as far as it did…

"I take it back, Case," he murmured as clothes began coming off. "You're definitely no prude."

I grinned proudly at that. I mean, that was all I had wanted. To prove to my stupid stepbrother that I could be just as seductive as one of his little girlfriends or whatever.

I mean… that _was_ all that I wanted, right?

Lying there scantily clad with Derek on top of me, giving me a look that said, "I want you now," I wasn't so sure anymore.

We continued. His face was priceless.

I gave him the okay, and he suddenly pulled away, grinning sheepishly down at me. "I wanted you from the beginning, Casey," he whispered almost guiltily, the heat of his breath soft against my open lips.

"Shh…" I whispered coyly, pressing a finger against his lips, which he instantly pressed a gentle kiss to. Now knowing what I really wanted, I positioned myself under him, my blue eyes looking deep into his sexy dark ones. "I want you too."

He smiled down at me, a look of transfixion on his face as he registered what I had just said.

"It'll hurt…" he warned.

I pressed my lips against his, my hormones getting the best of me. "Do it," I murmured against his mouth.

And that was that.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning cuddled up with a naked body.

Cuddled up with a naked Derek.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, instantly sitting upright.

Derek looked over at me, his eyes heavily-lidded with sleep. "Shh, Case, go back to sleep," he groaned, pulling me back to him.

I just stared up at the ceiling, trying to collect my thoughts. I had just wanted to get him worked up. I hadn't wanted to sleep with my stepbrother.

Okay, maybe that was a lie. I sort of always wondered what it would be like to sleep with Derek.

But I didn't actually think I would!

I looked over at him. He was so…cocky. So annoying. So—

I stopped when I felt him put his head on my bare stomach, giving it a soft kiss before falling back to sleep.

I felt myself melt at that. He was so cute. And sweet. And surprisingly gentle. He had asked a million times if I was okay, and made sure to go easy on me so I wouldn't be in much pain.

I ran my hand through his hair as if he were a little boy, which was what he looked like asleep. All angelic and _so _not himself.

"Oh Derek…" I whispered, not knowing what to do. So I just closed my eyes and fell back to sleep, my mind on overload.

I woke up a few hours later to Derek sitting on the bed, pulling his sneakers on. He was fully dressed, and his hair was wet from the shower.

"Oh no!" I bolted upright. "Am I late?" My eyes searched around his room quickly for a clock.

Derek looked over at me. "Nope, it's still early." He gave me a grin and moved up to where I sat on the bed. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable and pulled the sheets up to hide my body.

He noticed what I was doing. "You shouldn't hide yourself, Case. You're beautiful." He reached over and cupped my cheek, pressing a soft kiss against my lips before getting off of the bed and standing, once again leaving me completely shocked.

"Go get ready," he winked. "Edwin will be trying to get the shower next, and he takes forever." He gave a classic Derek grin but with softer eyes, and left the room.

I sat there, completely mystified.

I took a shower as quickly as possible, and pulled on my clothes. I brushed my hair and put a little bit of make-up on. I left my hair down, not having time to pull it up, and grabbed my backpack. I was simply on automatic. I jogged down the stairs, to where my whole family was eating breakfast.

"Morning, Sweetie," my mother smiled. "I made pancakes."

I shook my head. "No, I gotta, uh meet Emily before school. Bye!" I practically ran out of the room.

Once outside, I stopped completely. Emily.

I couldn't tell Emily. She had a crush on Derek. And apparently for a long time. Plus, what would she think of me? I mean, I was his _stepsister_. I sighed.

What did I think of _myself_?

I avoided Emily a lot that day. And Derek, actually, too. Because I was confused. He found me after school, though, on the walk home.

I had stopped for no reason, just standing in the middle of the sidewalk with nobody around, just thinking. Did I feel something for Derek? Was it a crush? Was it just my body and hormones wanting to, for lack of a better term, _get laid_? Or was it something else?

That's when I felt two arms slither around my waist. "I like your hair down," Derek whispered against my neck, instantly causing my body to shudder although it was seventy degrees outside. "You should wear it like this more often."

I closed my eyes for a moment, and then turned around to face him before opening them again. "Derek…" I looked at his cute smile and sparkling eyes. He just seemed more alive than the Derek I was used to. I started say something, but then stopped, suddenly losing all words. I simply sighed.

He smiled. "You can't deny it, Case," he laced his hand through my own. "We were unexpectedly amazing together last night."

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to reply. _Yes, we were mind-blowing? Yes, I had never felt so much pleasure in my life? Yes, I want to do you again now!_

"Casey?" he waited for a response.

I let out a long breath. "Yes, it was amazing!" I practically yelled out and then blushed at my reaction. I hadn't meant it to come out that loud.

Derek chuckled a bit, but grinned all the same. "Meet me again tonight." He pressed his lips against my ear. "I'll be waiting." With that, he took off, leaving me in the dust to wonder what the hell I was getting caught up in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews, they really motivate me:-) Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

I sat in my room, my pencil tapping against my unfinished algebra homework. I heard my mom and George shut their bedroom door downstairs, the last ones to get to bed. I twirled around in my wheeled desk chair, my eyes stopping at the alarm clock by my bed.

12:30. Derek would be waiting for me.

The question was…was I going to go? It was stupid enough for me to lose my virginity to my stepbrother last night. For me to go over again for more was just ridiculous.

Although his muscles were so tight. And his skin was so hard against my body. And his wet, full lips felt amazing on my skin.

"Curse you, Derek," I muttered before storming out of my room and charging into his.

"Derek, we can't—" I stopped myself, suddenly unable to find my voice. Derek's bed was made for the first time, well, ever, and his room was tidy. There were a few candles on his dresser, the only light shining in his bedroom. Soft music was playing on his computer. He was sitting on his bed, still fully dressed sans his sneakers and socks.

I stared at his room in wonder. "Derek? What's all this?" I asked, my voice quiet against the soft music.

He looked up at me, a new look on his face. What was it? It looked like…nervousness.

"I, uh, thought about it and I didn't make your first time special. It was rushed. So I kinda wanted a do-over," he said, his voice a much more gentler tone than I was used to.

I looked over at him, my mouth completely slack and my eyes wide. Was he serious? The look on his face, that nervous smile, told me he was.

"Oh, Derek," I let out a gentle breath. I never in a million years thought he would ever—wow. I shook my head in disbelief.

He walked over to me, and held his hand out for me to take. I didn't hesitate, trusting him completely as he led me to his bed.

* * *

This time, when I woke up, I was still in wrapped in Derek's strong arms. I didn't dare move, not sure of how Derek would react. Would he be the same old Derek and kick me out? Or that different Derek, the one who gave me shivers of pleasure with his gentle caresses?

I swear I had seen stars last night.

But was I crazy to think he had actually changed in any way?

I closed my eyes, breathing his scent in deeply. I had so many mixed emotions.

"You still have time to sleep," Derek's voice was sudden, thick with sleep, still causing me to jump in surprise. With my head now jerked up, I looked up into his sexy eyes.

"Sleep?" I asked, for some reason not registering it.

He smiled up at me. "Yeah, school doesn't start for another two hours." He reached up and gently touched one flushed cheek of mine.

I stared down at him, wondering just what he was thinking. Why was he being so sweet with me? Was there some ulterior motive I just wasn't thinking of? Had he made a bet with someone that he could get his stepsister to sleep with him?

But then, that didn't make sense, because I had slept with him the night before. Last night was different. It was gentle and careful, everything Derek wasn't. It was like Derek had switched bodies with somebody.

_You're ridiculous_, I scoffed at myself. _This isn't some sci-fi movie or something. Stupid._

"What?" he asked. I realized I had been staring at him the whole time I had been arguing with myself. My cheeks instantly burned.

"Nothing," I shook my head quickly, embarrassed.

He raised his eyebrows. "Was it…better? Last night, I mean…" He trailed off.

He looked genuinely unsure, his eyes so childlike and sincere. My suspicions only grew.

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, trying not to show any emotion.

He seemed surprised. "Suspicious?"

Curse him for being able to see right through me. I sighed and sat up, crossing my arms around me in a protective pose. "Why shouldn't I be, Derek?" I paused. "I mean…why would you care about making my first time 'special'?"

"Why shouldn't it be? I think everyone's first time should be special," Derek said.

I looked down at my fingernails, avoiding his gaze. "Was your first time special?"

He glanced over at me and smiled. "Yeah. It was."

With that, he kissed me gently and took off for the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Thank you SO much for the reviews, I appreciate every single one of them. And there was one request that I post the alternate version of this story (the Mature rated one) and I may do that... is anyone else interested in it? But for now here's the next chapter of the T rated story ;-) And many of you had the question of whether or not Derek had been a virgin. This chapter will clear it up for you! Oh, one other note, there's a swear in this and I censored it but you still know what it is lol. Just thought I would mention that. Please keep the reviews coming, I really love your input! Enjoy!_

* * *

I was distracted for the rest of the day. Derek had floored me once again. I mean, was he implying that he….? That I was…? 

I had to know. It consumed me all through school. I didn't pay attention in class. I avoided Emily and Sam. Derek was always around, and when I actually wanted to see him, of course, he was totally MIA.

I didn't find him until the end of the day, just after the last bell rang and the hallway became quite crowded. He was at his locker, shoving books into his backpack. (_Ha_, _Like he was actually going to do his homework!)_

As I walked over to him, I became less and less confident. I was losing my nerve to ask him, and I don't know why. I mean, it was a perfectly legitimate question. And I was desperate to know. I mean, there was no way…

Right?

I stood in front of him and crossed my arms, not saying anything. Derek shut his locker and then jumped back slightly when he saw me, obviously surprised to see me standing there.

"Geez, Case, way to give me a heart attack," he joked, picking up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

I kept my face steady. "I have a question."

He raised an eyebrow at me, noting my serious expression. "Okay…shoot.

My mouth went a bit dry and my eyes shifted to the floor. "Derek… was I… was the other night…" I sighed. Come on, spit it out! I practically screamed at myself. My voice became very quiet as I said what I had to say.

I looked back up at Derek, gauging his reaction. He just looked deeply puzzled.

"What?" he asked. He hadn't heard me.

I sighed heavily. A lot louder, I asked, "Was I your first?"

Derek hissed a, "Shhh!" at me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into an empty classroom. He looked paranoid, as if the whole school had heard me.

I stood defiant, my hands now glued to my hips. "Well?"

Derek glanced at me and then looked down at his feet. His mouth moved a bit, as if he had tried to start a sentence, but no words came out. "Yes," he mumbled so quietly that I didn't trust my ears.

"What?" I asked, not believing what I heard. Maybe it just sounded like he said something else… although not too many things sound like "yes" when asked a yes-or-no question…

Derek looked up at me, his eyes displaying his embarrassment. "Yeah, it was, alright?" He was mad now. The anger in his voice didn't take me by surprise, though. He always got angry when he was embarrassed.

Besides that, my jaw was pretty much on the floor. I had never expected… I mean, Derek of all people had been a virgin?

"You're kidding," I said quietly in disbelief.

His jaw was set as he stared crossly at the floor. "I'm not kidding."

My mind took a few moments to process this new information. It was so hard for me to grasp that we had lost our virginity together. I moved swiftly across the room, barely making a noise. I stood in front of where he was hunched against the wall, looking pissed.

"Derek?" I asked gently, my hand reaching up and lightly touching his arm. He didn't look up at me.

I exhaled slowly. "Derek, you don't have to be embarrassed or anything. I promise… I'll never tell anyone." I would be true to my word. Derek slowly met my eyes, but his expression didn't change.

"So… we lost our virginity together?" I continued carefully, my hand sliding down his arm and I slipped my hand into his. He didn't push it away.

He nodded. "I guess so."

I gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad."

He looked surprised at that. "Glad?"

"Yeah. It was a special moment for both of us," I went on. "And I had no idea…" I bit my lip. "You could have told me, Derek."

He gave a short laugh. "No way, Case. I could never tell anyone that. Do you know what that would do to my reputation?"

I raised an eyebrow. "So how would your reputation be if they found out you were sleeping with your stepsister?"

His eyes became a bit more playful, a gleam in his eyes now that I loved. "You mean past or present tense?"

I gave him a coy grin. "What do you want it to be?"

The sparkle in his dark eyes brightened. Not taking his eyes off of mine, he backed up slowly, walking towards the door. He reached behind him and locked the classroom before turning off the lights, making us simply silhouettes.

"Come over here and I'll show you," he whispered to me.

* * *

When we finished and straightened ourselves out, I looked over at Derek. He was zipping up his pants, looking flushed but happy. I smiled a bit curiously.

"Derek?" I asked him as I tried to straighten my hair back out.

He looked over at me. "Yeah?"

"How long did you… you know… want me?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flush at the question. It seemed like a dumb question know that I had said it out loud.

But Derek just smirked. "Ever since I saw you, the summer before high school."

I stopped fighting with my hair. "What?" He didn't respond, shaking his head, making his hair even messier. "Derek… we didn't know each other then."

He gave me a mysterious look. "No, we didn't. But I saw you."

"When?" I interrogated.

"Sea Urchin Beach. Summer before high school. You were there tanning with some of your friends," Derek responded.

I looked unimpressed. "That could have been anyone—"

"You were wearing this tiny blue-and-white striped bikini. You were the only one of your friends who was wearing a two-piece. The four of you girls sang some Britney Spears song really loud when it came on the radio. You said she was a whore but she had a good voice. I believe you called her a 'Skank-a-saurus with nice hair,'" he even put air-quotes around the phrase.

I stood there, stunned, not making a move. "You…you really noticed me?" I felt bad I hadn't remembered him.

He nodded, eyes half-lidded with desire. "I wanted you then."

I walked over to him, my expression still absolutely awestruck. I saw the want in his eyes. Nobody had ever looked at me like that before. Not even Sam, my only real boyfriend.

"I can't believe you remember that," I murmured.

Derek nodded again. He then looked down into my eyes. "Did you… did you ever want me?"

There was a raw emotion in his eyes that surprised me. I gulped and shook my head up-and-down slowly. "At our parents' wedding. The way you looked in your tux…" I trailed off, remembering how sexy and badass he looked standing in the wedding chapel. "I remember I was upset because now we would be related and we couldn't ever…" I trailed off once again. But we had…

He smirked. "We're not related, Case."

I blushed. "I know… I just… I figured we'd be more like brother and sister."

"And less like f-ck buddies?" Derek questioned.

I looked away, slightly pained at that.

"Is that all we are?" I asked after a moment of deafening silence. My eyes filled up with angry tears. "Is that what I gave up my virginity for, Derek? To be my stepbrother's 'f-ck buddy'!" I spat out, slapping him away from me and backing up, the angry tears now falling.

Derek looked taken aback. "Case—no—"

I shook my head violently. "Derek, this is ridiculous! We've had sex three times and never used any kind of protection. I'm lying to my best friend and going behind my own boyfriend and YOUR best friend's back. Have I completely lost my mind!" I shouted the last bit to myself. I crumpled to the floor and put my head in my hands, not knowing what else to do but sob.

I felt Derek's arms around me, hugging me tightly from the side. I didn't push him away like my mind screamed for me to. He pressed a kiss against my neck as he rocked me back and forth, trying to comfort me.

"Case, it's not like that…" he whispered gently as I continued crying. "This means more than that to me. I mean… I wasn't the only virgin in the room the other night. It was important to me, too. I wanted it to be with someone special. And it was."

I looked up at him at that, my eyes blurred with tears.

"You're special to me," he continued, reaching down and gently wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

I didn't say anything, just staring up into his deadpanned expression. He was dead serious.

"And you're right… we have been stupid to not use protection. When I'm with you, I don't think of things like that. Actually, I don't think about anything around me. It's just you, Case. Just you."

My lips parted but I didn't respond. He reached over and caressed my face. I leaned into his touch. "Derek…"

"Case, you're all I think about," he admitted. "When I wake up, when I go to bed. At school, when I'm out. Hell, do you know how many dates I've ruined because I've called the girl 'Casey'?" he scoffed at himself.

I just stared, mystified at is sudden admittance.

"You're the only girl I ever really wanted," his voice lowered.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. But this time, it wasn't a sad, angry, or hurt-filled tear. I gently pressed my hand against his cheek and pulled his lips over to mine, kissing him softly and slowly. His lips tasted so sweet against mine, and he pulled me onto his lap.

After the sweet kiss, we hugged each other close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_Uh-oh, Derek and Casey, you should have been more careful... Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I really appreciate it oodles and oodles:-D And wow, I'm surprised to hear that so many people are interested in the mature version of this fic! I'll see what I can do ;-) Thank you all for reading, please keep on sending me your input! It really helps! Okay, on with the story!

* * *

_

I made Derek come with me. It's not that I didn't want to go alone; it's just that I _couldn't_. It was hard enough walking in to the building, feeling like everyone was judging me, feeling like everyone had known I was there with my stepbrother.

"Name, please?" asked the woman at the check-in desk. I stared at the poster behind her of a young fetus.

"Casey MacDonald," Derek responded for me, giving me a sideways glance.

I watched the woman check off my name. "Have a seat."

Derek pressed a hand against the small of my back and steered me over to an empty seat. I sat down quietly, and he sat down next to me. There was an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say to one another.

My eyes skimmed the room. All of the girls there seemed to be around my age. Some were with parents, their eyes red and aged. A few were with guys, looking nervous and jittery. But most of them were alone.

I was suddenly very grateful that Derek had agreed to come with me. I was surprised at his willingness to join. I guess he was antsy, too. We both wanted to be sure everything was okay.

"MacDonald?" a woman came out with a clipboard.

I cleared my throat. "Here." I stood up and Derek followed suit.

"Right this way." She led us down a long hall and took us into an empty room. The room was filled with posters of babies and ads for birth control. My head spun.

I got overwhelmingly dizzy, and was glad to sit down. The woman took a blood test.

"When was the last time you had intercourse?" she looked up at me. I took it as an accusing look and shifted my gaze.

"Two days ago."

Derek stood behind her, shuffling his feet and not making eye contact with me.

The woman finished and left us alone. The tension was thick in the room; stifling.

Derek looked nervous, a far off expression on his face. I stared down at my arm where they had drawn my blood. So many thoughts ran through my head.

It didn't take long for the woman to return. Or maybe it had but I was so busy with my thoughts that I hadn't notice the time had gone by. Derek and I both looked up at the woman in apprehension.

"MacDonald, right?" the woman gestured to me.

I nodded slowly. What, had she forgotten? Was I really just another one of "those girls" here for the test?

"I have your result. I'm sorry, but the test came back positive. You're pregnant."

My whole world crashed around me right at that moment. "Oh God," I gasped out and instantly buried my face in my hands. Now what was I going to do?

This can't be happening.

This _cannot_ be _happening_.

"Are you the father?" the woman asked Derek.

I glanced over at him and saw him twitch. "Uh, yeah."

She nodded. "Well, I can go over the options you two have if you'd like."

I stared up at her, my eyes glossed over. I knew the options. I felt myself beginning to suffocate in the tiny room. I had to get out of there right away. "No." I stood up quickly. "I'll, uh, be in touch." And with that I took off.

"Case!" Derek chased after me. I kept running, my cheeks dripping with tears and my whole body shaking. I ran out of the building like I was escaping a prison. As soon as I was outside in the cool air, I threw myself onto the bus stop bench and sobbed.

Derek caught up with me. Somewhat awkwardly, he put his arm around me. "Case…" I could tell he didn't know what to say. It didn't matter, though. Nothing he could say would comfort me. Not now that my whole life was about to change.

"Wh-what am I going to do?" I asked myself aloud. I wiped my nose and shook my head in disdain. I can't believe I had been so careless.

"We," Derek corrected. My eyes met his in confusion. "What are _we_ going to do. This isn't just about you, Case. It's…it's my baby, too." His voice sounded strange as he said that last part. Like he couldn't believe what he was saying himself.

"How are we going to tell Mom and George?" I sniffled.

Derek stared out blankly into the street. "I don't know," he said in a very lost, little-boy voice.

I glanced at him. He was biting his lower lip, staring at nothing, completely fogged out. I think he was processing everything.

"Are you going to keep it?" his voice was soft, his eyes not moving. His expression stayed the same.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, sitting back. I hadn't thought that far ahead. My mind was still a mess. Just as my make-up was.

"I'll be the father," he suddenly looked at me. "I mean, if you decide to keep it. I'll be there for the baby."

My eyes widened. I never thought he would say something like that. He was completely serious, too.

"I mean, I know I'm probably not who you would want as the father, but, I mean, he or she _does_ have some of my genes. And I really think I could be a good dad," he sort of rambled as I stared open-mouthed at him. His eyes shone as he spoke.

_He wanted to keep it_.

"You want to keep it," I stated flatly.

Derek paused, realizing that I was right. He looked back at me, searching my eyes. "I want whatever you want to do, Case. It's your body. Whatever you do, I'm behind you."

Derek had changed so much in the past few days. He seemed older. Wiser. More serious. Gentle. Kind. Just overall more mature. I really liked the person he was becoming. Either that, or he had always been this way, but the real Derek was just covered by this layer of immaturity. Maybe I had broken the barrier. Maybe I was beginning to worm my way into Derek Venturi's itty bitty heart.

I took his arm and stood up. He stood up with me.

"Whatever we do decide to do, we still need to tell Mom and George. The longer we wait, the harder it will be."

Derek gave a heavy sigh and a nod, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

We walked home slowly and silently, each dreading breaking the news to our parents.

"There you are," my Mom said as we walked in. "Where were you two? It's almost time for dinner." She was setting the table. George and Marti were already sitting down. My stomach felt queasy at the thought of dinner, mixed with the fear of telling them the news.

Derek looked like he was going to be sick.

George seemed to notice that. "Derek, you okay there?" He seemed concerned.

"Fine, Dad," Derek said, uncharacteristically serious.

George knew instantly that something was the matter. "Okay, what's going on?" He looked from Derek to me.

Mom stopped tossing the salad and looked up at me.

It was now or never.

"Marti, could you please go upstairs for a few minutes? We need to talk to Mom and George," I looked down at her.

She frowned up at me. "No!"

"Smarti, please," Derek said.

"Okay, Smerek!" Marti jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs.

Wow.

"What's going on?" George repeated.

My Mom now sat down next to him, knowing that this was serious. "Casey?" she asked.

I took a deep breathe. "Mom, George…Derek and I were late because I had him come with me to the Planned Parenthood Clinic in town."

My Mom's eyes grew wide. "Casey, what were you there for?"

I knew she was going to ask that. I closed my eyes, knowing I couldn't look at her expression as the words came out of my mouth. "I'm pregnant."

There was a silence and I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes. George looked floored and my Mom looked faint. She had a hand pressed against her head and I could practically see the million thoughts racing through her head.

"Derek, go to your room. We need to talk with Casey," George said quickly.

I looked over at Derek.

"Actually," his eyes met mine before looking over at his Dad, "I kinda need to stay for this."

George looked even more confused. Mom looked up at me, her eyes revealing a mix of at least 20 different emotions.

"I know you have a boyfriend, Casey, but couldn't you and Sam at least be careful?" she snapped at me. "For goodness sake," she added in.

I bit my lip. "It's not Sam's."

I was surprised when they both slowly looked over at Derek, realization dawning on them.

"Oh my God," my Mom breathed.

"_Derek_!" George exclaimed.

Derek gave a nervous half-smile, confirming their conclusion.

"_Oh my God_," my Mom simply breathed again.

"I want to keep it," I spoke again, my voice firm.

Derek looked over at me, surprised. "You do?"

I nodded, staring into his bewildered brown eyes. "As long as you help me."

He gave me a slow smile.

"This is insane!" my Mom yelled, jumping up.

We both snapped our heads quickly to look at her. She started pacing.

"You do realize that you're brother and sister," George said to us, shaking his head in disapproval. "You're family."

"We're not related," Derek said. "And we're teenagers, Dad."

"Exactly, you are _teenagers_! You're too young for the responsibility of a child!" Mom threw her hands up in the air. "Didn't you think of that before you….Ohhh…" she sat down with her head in her hands, not even wanting to think about us…_creating_ the baby.

"I want this baby," I said. "I know it's going to be a lot of work--"

"But I'm going to help her," Derek interrupted me. He looked into my eyes as he said, "I want this baby, too. A lot."

I gave him a soft smile. And I knew I was making the right decision.

My Mom gave a heavy sigh. "What about your sisters and brother? Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, they all look up to you. What are you going to tell them when Casey starts showing?"

"Edwin and Lizzie are old enough to know. Lizzie and I are a lot closer than you think, Mom. And Marti? We could tell her the stork paid us an early visit or something. She's too young to even question it," I sounded like I had it all planned out, when actually I was making it up as I went. I've learned I'm pretty good at BSing when it comes down to it.

My Mom was silent.

George looked at us. "Why don't you two go upstairs so Nora and I have time to talk."

Without another word, Derek and I quickly went upstairs. As we walked down the hall, Derek stopped me.

"What you said downstairs…about keeping it," his eyes searched my face. "Did you mean it?"

I asked myself that same question. And I knew the right answer. "Yeah," I answered him. "We're going to be parents, Derek," I gave him a nervous smile.

He grinned and wrapped me into a hug, surprising me. But I hugged him back, grateful to be in his warm arms. I felt…safe in his arms. Secure. Like everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Dinner was an interesting event in the Venturi-MacDonald household. Lizzie and Edwin could tell something was wrong because it was so quiet. My Mom and George both still looked dumbfounded. Derek's eyes stayed on his plate the entire time. I pushed around the food on my plate, not at all hungry. Marti hummed to herself and remained in her own little Marti-World. But Edwin and Lizzie knew something was up. 

Edwin looked like he was going to ask, but Derek caught his eye and shook his head, letting him know not to say anything. As always, Edwin obeyed his older brother. Lizzie kept eyeing me, knowing the awkward silence had something to do with me. But I avoided her glances. Sure, Lizzie and I were close. But it was going to be very…_uncomfortable_ telling her about Derek and my unexpected news.

That night, before I went to bed, Derek came into my room. I was on a website for teen parents, and it was making me feel a lot better. But I looked up at him when he walked in through the open door. 

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

There was a pause.

"I just…wanted to see how you were feeling," Derek said with a shrug.

I smiled. That was sweet. "Derek, I'm only what… a week along? I'm fine."

"Yeah, but he's half-Venturi. We men are fighters," he gave a faux mighty pose.

I wanted to roll my eyes but ended up laughing instead.

"What are you doing?" he asked, getting serious again. He walked in closer and looked at my computer.

"Reading stories by young mothers. They all thought about abortion, but in the end they were glad that they had their babies," I explained to him. "They're just amazing stories. There's one girl on here who was _thirteen_ when she had her daughter."

"Slut," Derek tried to mask with a cough.

"_Derek_!" I slapped his arm, but gently. "They're all inspirational stories. They're making me feel much better about our decision." I turned back to my computer.

"There's a section on here for teen dads, too," I told him. "There's a message board and everything. It's like a support group. It's really interesting."

"I know," Derek said.

I swung my head around and looked up at him. "You know?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I did a teen dad search and found it a little while ago."

My mouth widened into an 'O'. He just kept on surprising me.

"It's making me kind of looking forward to being a dad," he admitted, looking somewhat embarrassed about it.

It was so endearing that I smiled. He met my eyes and gave a slight smile back.

"Well, it's getting late," I said, shutting down my computer and getting out of my seat. I yawned. "I think I'm going to get to bed."

Derek nodded. "Alright."

Then he did something that completely stunned me. He leaned over and pressed his lips against my forehead, giving me a tender kiss. "Goodnight," he said and walked out of the room.

I stood there for a minute, still caught up in the surprise. _Oh, Derek._

I smiled to myself and crawled into bed, burrowing myself under the blankets as I always liked to do. I closed my eyes and dreamt of how things were going to dramatically change in just nine months. I hoped that I was up to for the challenge.

* * *

The next day, I groggily took a shower and got ready for school. When I headed downstairs, I noticed that my Mom was the only one at the kitchen table. She was finishing making breakfast. I guess I was running a little early. 

"Casey," she said when I walked in.

I swallowed. "Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"I know, Casey," she cut me off. She gave me a solemn smile. "I'm not going to say I'm happy about this. But no matter what, I want you to know that I love you and nothing you do could ever change that."

I felt my eyes well up. "Mom…" I walked over and she took me into her arms. I wept like a little girl, tears mixed with doubt, uncertainty, and relief.

"I'm still your mother," she sniffled, and I realized that she was crying too. "So you know that I will support your decision."

I nodded, wiping my tears as we parted. She took my hands and squeezed them.

"I wish you hadn't gotten into this predicament. But what's done is done, and we can't change that. All we can do is grow and live with the consequences," she spoke wisely.

Her words actually comforted me for some strange reason. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiled. "I'm here for you, Casey."

Derek came down then. He looked over at us.

"What's going on?" he looked slightly concerned, seeing my teary eyes.

"Nothing," I smiled. "Just girl chat."

"Oh," he said simply. He looked tentatively at my Mom, probably thinking that she hated him or something for getting me pregnant.

"I'm not mad anymore, Derek," Mom told him, a knowing smile on her face. "Still a bit disappointed, but not mad. Your father and I are here for you two. Alright?"

Derek looked a bit surprised. "Uh… yeah. Sure. Thanks."

I felt much better knowing that my Mom wasn't mad at me. I was even able to eat breakfast. Derek and I walked to school together, talking about baby names.

"Derek Junior. Definitely," he said.

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew. Definitely not."

"What?" he looked offended. "It's perfect."

"And what about if it's a girl?" I asked. Then I leered at him, "Dereka?"

He winced at the name. "Ugh. No. Besides, it's not going to be a girl."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, it's not? How would you know?"

He shrugged. "I just know," he gave his trademark Derek smirk. I had missed that smirk.

Emily ran up to me as soon as we got into the school. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "I called you like five times yesterday." She looked over, noticing Derek. "Oh, hey Derek," she gave him a flirty smile.

I felt this sort of possessiveness come over me and had to push it away. Derek gave her a half-smile back and then looked at me. "Catch ya later, Case," he said, and with a wink, he took off.

"So hot," Emily licked her lips as she watched Derek leave.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but had to push the feeling away again. Geez, it wasn't like Derek and I were together or anything! I mean, we were just having a baby together.

_Err…_

"So, where were you?" Emily asked once she was done ogling my step-brother.

I sighed. "Um… I had to baby-sit Marti again," I lied. "And I was really busy with that French assignment." Another lie.

Emily didn't look happy, but she did look like she bought it. She went on to tell me about a huge sale going on at the mall today and tomorrow as we walked to homeroom.

School dragged by. I didn't see Sam again. Should I just assume that we were broken up? I mean, I was going to break up with him anyway, but at least give me the chance to!

After school, Derek met me at my locker. He seemed to have this new protectiveness over me since I was carrying his baby. It wasn't annoying, though. I kind of liked it.

"I'm going shopping with Emily," I announced to him, gathering up my books.

Derek nodded. "All right. I'll see you for dinner then," he gave me a kiss on the cheek, surprising me yet again. "Take it easy," he motioned to my stomach. To our baby.

I nodded and watched him go. Did Derek…nah. Well, maybe. Did he…have more feelings for me than I thought? Like did he want to…be together?

I shook my head to myself. He wasn't the committed type. But he did seem awfully excited about the baby. He made me more excited about it, too. It was nice.

"Ready?" Emily jogged over to me out of nowhere.

"Ready," I grinned and slammed my locker shut. The two of us headed towards the mall, one of our most favorite places in the entire world.

While shopping, though, instead of browsing through shoes and jeans, I found my eyes lingering on the baby clothes and accessories. The clothes were so tiny! Mothers were shopping in the baby sections with their tiny infants, usually cooing away or sleeping angelically. I wondered what my baby would look like.

"What's with you, today?" Emily asked, seeing me staring at the baby booties. Before I thought up some answer, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into Express.

For one of the first times in my shopping history, I returned home without one bag. I hadn't bought a thing. I guess my head was on more important things than shopping. I made it home long before dinner, and so went up to my room to do a little bit of homework.

As I passed by Derek's door, I heard him on the phone in his bedroom. "No…no, sorry, Amy, I can't go out with you tonight….because I'm kind of seeing someone… yeah…yeah, okay…alright…bye," he hung up. I quickly slipped into my room.

Did he mean me when he said that he was "kind of seeing someone?" Or was he just saying that to get out of a date? …why would he want to get out of a date, though? This is _Derek_ we're talking about.

But maybe…just maybe…?

Derek appeared at my doorway. "How was shopping?" he asked.

I arched one eyebrow. He was never one for small talk. When did he suddenly care about my shopping trips? "Fine."

He nodded, and I sat down on my bed, unexpectedly tired.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," I told him, lying back on the pillow. My eyes were already getting heavy.

He nodded again, and turned out the lights for me. He shut the door but left it open about an inch so a sliver of light shone through. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Casey, dinner!" my mother's voice calling up to me woke me up. I groaned and rolled onto my side, not wanting to get up. But I should eat. For the baby, at least. 

On that note, I dragged myself out of bed and groggily made my way down the stairs. Still rubbing my eyes, I took a seat next to Lizzie. She gave me a strange look.

"Were you napping?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing. I was never one for taking a nap. She knew something was up.

I just nodded, not bothering to lie. I'm sure it was obvious by the pillow marks on my face that I had been.

Marti took over dinner talk by telling us about her entire day, starting from the time she woke and rubbed the "crusties out of her eyes." She elaborated on every little detail so that by the end of dinner, I pretty much wanted to throw myself off a bridge.

After dinner, I helped my Mom clean up.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Graves for the end of the month," Mom told me.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, relieved that I had her to help me out. I was so lucky to have her.

I gave her a sideways hug before going back to my room. She gave me a surprised smile.

"I love you, Mom," I said. I decided I didn't say that nearly enough, and should start saying it more often to her.

"I love you too, Casey," she patted my back. "Everything's going to be fine, honey."

I gave her a slightly anxious smile. I really hoped she would be right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it took me so long to update, I was being nitpicky with this chapter... I'm still not completely sure I like how it came out, but there has been a lack of LWD fics these past few days so I figured I'd post this chapter to help change that ;-) Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! I always appreciate them very much! The encouragement really helps :-) I hope you alllike this chapter!_

* * *

A few weeks later, I went in for a check-up. Dr. Graves said that everything was fine, and that the fetus was developing normally. Mom and I were glad to know this, and she gave my hand a squeeze as we left the doctor's office. 

Derek was at home, sitting on the couch in the living room alone with the television off. He looked very apprehensive. As soon as he saw me come in, he stood up, obviously itching to know what was going on.

"Everything's fine," I assured him with a smile. "Our baby's fine."

He let out a breath of relief and my Mom gave him a gentle pat on the back and soft smile as she passed him to go into the kitchen, leaving us alone.

But just then, Edwin came down the stairs.

"Hey, Derek, want to play Mortal Combat with me?" he asked his older brother.

"Uh…yeah, sure," Derek said slowly. He glanced back at me and I gave him a smile before going up to my bedroom.

I booted up my computer and went back on to that teen parents website. As I was creating my own username so I could begin posting about my own pregnancy (_now THAT felt weird to say… or think… nevermind…),_ there was a soft knock on my door.

I whirled around to see Lizzie standing at my doorway, looking concerned. "I want to know what's wrong, Casey," she said in her gentle Lizzie-way.

I sighed. I mind as well tell her. "Come on in," I told her, getting up and sitting down on my bed, gesturing for her to do the same. She walked over and sat down next to me, her big blue eyes worried.

"There's no easy way to say this, kiddo," I began. "Um… I did something a bit foolish and now I'm… pregnant."

She gawked at me. "You mean… you're going to have a baby?" she tried to process this.

I nodded slowly. "Yes."

"It's not Sam's, is it," she said knowingly. I stared at her. She was always so wise for such a young kid.

I nodded again. "You're right. It's not."

"It's Derek's," she said flatly, eyes wide.

My jaw dropped. "How did you… nevermind. Yeah. It is."

"Wow," she breathed. There was a pause. "So, you and Derek had sex?"

I almost choked on my own saliva. My face flushed. This is definitely _not_ a conversation I wanted to have with my little sister.

"I thought you hated each other," she continued, shaking her head in surprise.

I didn't even know how to respond to that. I just sat there like a deer caught in the headlights until, to my relief, Mom called for Lizzie to come set the table for dinner.

"I'll help you out, Casey," Lizzie told me before she left, giving me a hug.

Touched, I felt my eyes begin to tear up. "Thanks, kiddo."

She gave me one of her small smiles and left the room. I sat on my bed, wiping away my tears until Mom called me for dinner.

That night, as I walked by Derek's room to go to the bathroom, I heard George talking with him. Nosily, I listened in.

"…I just don't think you're ready for this kind of responsibility," George said to him.

"I didn't think I was either. But I started thinking about it, I mean really thinking about it," Derek replied. "And I really want this baby."

I heard George sigh in slight frustration. "Derek, you do realize how difficult it is to be a parent, right? You really want to be a teenaged father?"

"I didn't until I realized that I was going to be. Now I want it more than anything in the world," Derek responded in the most serious, genuine tone I've ever heard.

I felt tears sting my eyes for the second time that day.

I tried to go to bed early that night, but couldn't fall asleep, thinking about what Derek had said. It really had an effect on me.

Around midnight, I crept into his room. The lights were out, but the light from the hall strewn in as I opened the door slightly, and I could see that he wasn't sleeping.

"Case?" he sat up, confused and wondering if he should be concerned.

"I can't sleep," I whispered to him.

"Come here," he moved so there was room for me on his bed.

I crawled in under the blankets. His body was warm next to mine. A comfortable silence ensued. I shivered, feeling a cool breeze from Derek's open window. He put his arm around me and drew me closer to his warm body. I snuggled into him.

"You want me to close the window?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I shook my head. "Just stay here." This felt nice. I was warm again cuddled up with him.

He began rubbing my back gently in small circles, and I had never felt so comforted as I did then. I closed my eyes, relaxing completely. And before I knew it, I had nodded off.

The next morning, I woke up still snuggled up with Derek. I was actually practically on top of him. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me loosely. I looked up and saw him still asleep, looking peaceful and boyish. I grinned. He looked so cute there, his cheeks slightly flushed and his lips in a bit of a pout. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

Not able to resist, I moved up and gently touched my lips to his cute pout. To my surprise, his lips instantly moved against my own, and his hands pressed me tighter to him.

"Mmm…Casey…" he mumbled sleepily, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

At first I was too shocked to do anything, but I felt his warm tongue caress my own and moaned, giving in.

As we kissed, I felt his hand slid up under my shirt to feel my bare stomach. I looked up to see him now fully awake, but still kissing me. His eyes met my own and he pulled away, his hand still splayed on my stomach. He rubbed it gently, an awestruck expression on his face as he realized that our baby was in there.

I softly smiled, bringing my hand down and covering his hand with my own.

He smirked and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine again. I didn't know what we were doing and what this meant, but I didn't care. I just kissed him back.

We made out for a little while, but I realized it was getting late and we had to get ready for school.

"Derek…" I giggled as I felt him kissing a pathway down my neck. "We have to get ready for school."

"Don't wanna," he mumbled against my throat like a little kid.

I laughed, pulling away from him. He groaned as I did so, and I smirked.

"Later," I promised him, a teasing look in my eyes. He just looked at me, this new emotion in his eyes. Something powerful. Something like…

Love?

_No_, I quickly told myself. _Lust, maybe. Not love. It couldn't be love_.

I took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs into the kitchen, in a good mood.

"Morning," I smiled at everyone.

Mom and George exchanged looks of "what's up with her?" and Lizzie and Edwin just looked at me. I could tell from his expression that Edwin now knew. I bet Lizzie had told him. Lizzie and Edwin had seemed to be getting close.

"I want pancakes!" Marti shouted suddenly, banging her fork on the table.

"Settle down there, Smarti," Derek came into the kitchen, dressed and his hair wet and spiky from the shower. He smirked at me and sat down next to Marti.

_When did he get so cute?_

I wanted to slap myself for thinking it, but it was true. He was looking better and better everyday.

He tickled Marti until she was screaming with laughter. He was so good with her. I think he'll make a good father.

Mom served us pancakes and I found myself starving. I ate a lot more than usual, and my Mom noticed with a smile. I blushed, knowing what she was thinking.

Derek walked to school with me.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" he asked me, breaking the silence as we crossed a street.

"In a few weeks," I responded. "Mom wants me to keep going in for check ups. I think she's paranoid because I'm so young."

He nodded. "Can… I come with you next time?"

My eyebrows shot up. I had never bothered asking him the first time. Why hadn't I? "Of course you can," I told him, sliding my arm through his. I felt bad for not asking before. "It's your baby, too. You should be able to be involved just as much as I am."

"Except for the whole carrying part," he gave a chuckle.

I laughed. "Right. There's not much you can do there."

We walked on. Neither of us mentioned the make-out session we had had this morning.

That night, I spent most of my time on the teen mothers forum. I got to telling people about my story. Everyone was so supportive, it was great. I was really glad that I had joined. I was interested if the teen fathers forum was as active. So, I clicked over to it and had a look.

I scrolled down the message board. There were a lot of posts, much more than I had expected. I read a few of them. Most of the guys were nervous almost-fathers in high school. There were a lot of posts about what to expect when the baby comes. But one post really caught my eye.

* * *

Subject: HELP! 

Author: HockeyPlayer311

Hey guys, I'm new to this forum. I just recently found out that I got a girl pregnant. We both just turned sixteen, and we're in the same grade. We've decided to keep the baby.

I don't know why, but I really want this baby. I'm really excited about being a dad. That's not the problem at all. The problem is with the mother of that baby. We're not together or anything, but I want to be. It's confusing for me, but I think I'm falling in love with her. I've never felt this way before and it scares me. So I don't know what I should do about it. I don't think she feels the same way. Help!

P.S. The girl is my stepsister, to make things even more messed up.

* * *

I stared at this entry for several minutes. I looked at the time. It had just been posted a few minutes ago.

It couldn't be Derek. It just couldn't be.

But it did sound like our story, pretty much exactly. And the username? Derek was a hockey player who loved the band 311.

But he said that he was falling in love with the girl. So it couldn't possibly be me.

I mean… _could it_?

I drove myself crazy for about twenty minutes, just staring at the post, thinking about it, re-reading it, contemplating. I shook my head. This was crazy. It was obviously just some strange coincidence. That's all.

I shut off the computer so I couldn't re-read it any longer; although I'm sure I now had the post memorized. I sat down on my bed and took out my French homework, trying to get my mind off of it.

Then, Derek surprised me.

"Hey, Case," he said, causing me to jump.

He saw that I was startled and made a face. "Oops. Sorry."

I sighed heavily. "It's okay." I smoothed back my hair. "What's up?"

"Just checking in," he said.

I gave a nod, hiding a smile. It was really sweet the way he was all worried about the baby. "We're fine," I gave him the assurance he needed.

He gave a smirk and a nod, but didn't turn to go. "So… Edwin asked if we picked out any names yet."

I had known that Edwin knew. Lizzie definitely wouldn't keep that from him. Especially since it concerned his brother. I chuckled. "It's still really early."

"Yeah, we have some time," he agreed, leaning back against the wall. Then he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, I'm going to go get a snack. You want anything?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

He turned to go, but I stopped him. "Derek?"

"Yeah?" he turned back around, glancing at me questioningly.

I bit my lip, several seconds of silence following. "…nothing."

"Okay…" he gave his Derek smirk and exited the room.

I sighed and went back to my homework.

I woke up several hours later, my face in my French book. Confused and groggy, I looked at the time. It was extremely late, or extremely early, depending on how you look at it. I shoved my books onto the floor and pulled off my jeans. Then I slid under the covers, not even bothering to shut off the light. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep within seconds.

I woke up the next morning with a rush of nausea. I leapt up, holding my mouth, and booked it to the bathroom. Upon arriving, I puked my guts up.

"And the morning sickness begins," I muttered to myself as I flushed the toilet. Another bout of nausea kicked in. I sank to the floor in front of my porcelain god.

"Casey?" I heard Lizzie's voice behind me. I hadn't had the chance to shut the door, never mind lock it. She peered over at me. "Are you okay?"

I answered with another great round of vomiting. Lizzie ran to go get my mother, who rushed upstairs, still in her bathrobe.

"Oh, Casey," Mom said gently, pulling my hair back as I finished up.

I sank back onto my heels and wiped my mouth. "Ughhhh," I responded, feeling horrible.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Lizzie asked my Mom with worried eyes.

"She's going to be just fine, honey. It's just a touch of morning sickness," she explained to her. Mom looked back at me. "Why don't you go lie back down, Casey? I'll bring up a bucket for you in case you feel sick again. And some ginger ale. Okay?" She helped me up and rubbed my back tenderly. I felt like a little girl again.

I just nodded, pouting slightly as she steered me back into my bedroom. She helped me get under the covers and even tucked me in. I was so grateful to have her right then and there, you have no idea!

"I'll stay with her, Mom," Lizzie said, sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll be back in a few minutes, Casey," my Mom said and went off.

"What's going on?" Derek came into the room, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Casey's not feeling good," Lizzie explained to him, taking my hand and rubbing it gently, playing the comforting older sister as she had so many times in the past.

Derek was alert then. His head snapped towards me.

"It's just morning sickness," I told him before he had to chance to say anything.

"Aww," he gave a sympathetic look. He came over and sat down next to me. Lizzie looked intrigued at his concern.

I, on the other hand, was just starting to feel green again.

"Oh no," I murmured before jumping out of bed and running back to the bathroom.

I heard Derek and Lizzie run after me, and felt Derek pull my loose hair off of my face. I finished up and then flushed the toilet, sinking back down onto the floor. Derek let go of my hair and sat down next to me, patting my leg gently. My Mom appeared with a glass of ginger ale in her hand and some saltines.

"Let's get her back into her room, Derek," she instructed him. He dutifully helped me onto my feet and guided me back to my bedroom, one arm around my waist. He tucked me back into bed and I sighed heavily. It felt like I had the stomach flu.

"Please tell me this doesn't last the whole pregnancy," I said to my mother as I took a sip of ginger ale.

She shook her head. "Just a few weeks, usually."

"Thank God," I said. "It's awful." My stomach felt like it was doing flip-flops.

"Do you want me to stay home with you today, sweetie?" I could see that my Mom felt bad for me. She probably remembered what it was like.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

"I'll stay with her," Derek volunteered.

The three of us looked at him.

"No, Derek, you need to go to school," Mom said to him.

"Then who's going to be here for Casey?"

"I'll be fine by myself, Derek," I said. Then I groaned in pain as I felt my stomach to the twist. I clutched my abdomen, wincing slightly.

"Just this once?" Derek's eyes pleaded with my Mom.

She looked very hesitant.

"_Please_?" he even choked out the "P" word!

I could see my Mom was stunned and at a loss. "Fine," she said with a loud sigh, obviously not liking the idea. "Just because nobody else will be home. But this is the only time, Derek," she wagged her finger at him.

He nodded quickly.

I was silently grateful to have Derek for the day. I knew he would take care of me. That made me feel better.

Mom nudged Lizzie to go get ready for school, and she looked over at me. "If you need me, Case, you know you can call me." She felt guilty for leaving me. I bet she was glad Derek was staying with me, too. Although she would never admit it.

"I know," I gave her a nod, showing her I was alright.

"Take care of her, Derek," she looked over at Derek.

"I will," he said, his eyes not moving from my own.

Mom left and Derek and I continued to look at each other. I broke away from our stare first, my cheeks feeling flushed. All I could think about was that post on the message board.

"Do you want anything?" he asked me.

I shook my head, not looking at him. Then I winced, feeling another cramp. "Ughhh," I moaned as I held my stomach.

Derek got into the bed with me. "Where does it hurt?"

I lied back so I could pull my shirt up and show him. "Here," I pointed it out. I groaned as I felt the cramping again. I started feeling nauseous again.

Suddenly Derek's warm hands were on me, gently rubbing my stomach, easing the cramps. I gave a sigh at the feeling of him massaging away the pain. It felt amazing.

"Don't stop," I begged him, closing my eyes.

And he didn't stop. He rubbed and massaged until the pain was completely gone.

"Thank you," I murmured, opening my eyes to look up at him.

He nodded, and lied down next to me. Feeling much better, I curled up against him and fell asleep.

When I woke up again, about an hour later, I saw that Derek was still lying down next to me, staring up at the ceiling. I groggily sat up, yawning.

"Have a nice nap?" Derek looked amused.

I grinned sheepishly. "You relaxed me."

"I'm glad," he said, sitting up as well. He stretched and I watched his muscles flex underneath his wife beater. _Nice. So very nice._

I giggled out loud at my thought and Derek raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," I just smiled innocently. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime," he said. He stopped me from leaning back though, as I drew away from his cheek. He pulled me in closer to him and pressed his lips against my own.

The kiss was gentle at first, but then became more passionate. I wrapped my arms around him and lied back onto the bed, bringing him down with me. His hands slipped under my shirt, making me feel like I was on fire.

But in a good way.

I moaned against his lips, desperate for him. Maybe it was another symptom of the pregnancy. Sudden horniness.

I yanked his shirt off, wanting to feel his hard muscles. My hands wandered and Derek groaned in pleasure against my lips. He slid my shirt up over my head, and then began making a pathway down my neck. He moved over my chest and then pressed hot, wet kisses against my stomach. He looked up at me and gave this cute grin then. I grinned back, but then got more serious.

"I want you, Derek," I murmured, my eyes now seductive slits.

His eyes widened at my declaration, but I knew that he was going to adhere to my demand. Clothes began coming off.

"I don't want to hurt the baby," Derek looked very apprehensive as he moved over me.

"It's okay, Derek," I told him. "It won't hurt the baby. I promise."

It felt so right.

When we were finished, we lied there, panting and gasping for air. Derek pressed his lips against my sweaty forehead and I hugged him closely. I gave his ear a little nibble and he chuckled. I smiled.

He kissed the inside of my wrist. I nuzzled his neck. He kissed the side of my throat. I laced my fingers through his. He smirked and laid his head on my chest. I ran my hand through his hair, stroking him gently until he fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after, a smile on my face.

I heard the phone ring and Derek cursed to himself, muttering as he quickly pulled on some clothes and went to go grab the phone. He brought the cordless in here.

"No, she's fine. She's asleep," I heard him say into the phone, keeping his voice low. "Yeah, I'll try to get her to have some lunch….okay…yup…alright…bye." He hung up and I could feel his eyes on me. I pretended to continue sleeping, my eyes still feeling a bit too heavy to bother opening. I heard him leave.

I laid down for a bit more, then got up and put my clothes back on. I was feeling much better, but still kind of sleepy. I lied back down, just as Derek came in. He was holding a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it and some potato chips. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Lunch," he announced, handing me the plate and sitting down next to me.

Once again, I was floored by him. "Thank you," I said with a smile, very impressed. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

It was a nice gesture, but I wasn't very hungry. I nibbled on the sandwich and ate one chip.

"Come on, Case. You gotta eat for the baby," Derek said, watching me pick at my lunch.

I sighed, knowing he was right, and forced half the sandwich and most of the chips down. I finished the rest of my ginger ale and lied back down on my pillow.

"You want to go watch TV?" he asked, seeing a bored expression on my face, I'm sure.

I nodded, and he helped me out of bed. I didn't need the help, but I think it made Derek feel better knowing that he was helping me. So I let him guide me downstairs and into the living room. I sat back on the couch and Derek turned the TV on. He even let me pick what to watch. Wow.

I put on the Golden Girls and watched him scowl. I giggled, and cuddled up against him. He put his arm around me, relaxing, and kissed the top of my head.

And I knew I was falling in love with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy lately. But here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you SO much for all of the wonderful feedback, it makes me grin and can't wait to write more lol. I could gush more about you guys but I'll shut up and let you get on with the story ;-) _

* * *

Who in their right mind falls in love with their stepbrother?

Well, I guess then I could also pose the question who in their right mind gets _pregnant_ by their stepbrother?

A little before three months into my pregnancy, I started to show. My normally flat stomach had a small bulge to it. It was easy to hide with a sweatshirt or a slightly oversized T-shirt. It was the beginning of spring, so I could still get away with wearing larger shirts.

Derek became even more protective of me then. He even bought me my own cell phone so I could call him if something was to happen. I guess it made him feel better knowing he had a way for us to keep in touch while we were out doing our separate things.

I was just glad I finally had a cell phone of my own!

After school one day, I was shoving my books into my backpack and Emily questioned me about the new cell phone.

"Mom finally caved and got me one," I lied expertly with a grin.

Emily and I used to try clothes on together all of the time in the mall, but now I felt awkward because I didn't want her to notice my stomach. Plus, I had gone up two pants sizes. So I avoided the mall. Emily became suspicious.

She was going to find out sooner or later.

"This is the hundredth time you've cancelled on me," she said as we walked out into the cool Canadian air. "What is _up_ with you, Case?"

I sighed heavily. I guess it was now or never.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I gave in. "But you have to promise me you won't tell _anyone_."

Emily's eyes widened, seeing my suddenly serious expression. "I promise, Case."

I bit my lip. _How am I going to tell her this?_

Maybe I'll just tell her half the truth. Or certain things. Or maybe I'll just…

"What is it?" Emily looked impatient now.

Not knowing any other way to explain it to her, I raised my shirt. "This is the reason why I've been so weird lately."

Emily stared at my stomach. "So….you've gained a bit of weight. It happens to all of us," she shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

I let out a huge sigh. She didn't get it. She was going to make this difficult for me.

"That's not what it is," I said slowly. I looked into her dark eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Emily's jaw dropped. "WHAT!"

I nodded solemnly.

"Why didn't you TELL me this!" she exclaimed. "I'm your best friend!"

"I was scared," I said to her. "I thought you'd…judge me."

Emily shook her head rapidly, her eyes still huge. "No, no, no, Case! Oh my god… you've been dealing with this alone!"

"My family knows…that's it," I said.

"Oh, Case," Emily took me into her arms, hugging me tightly. "You don't have to ever hide things from me. You need support right now."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I didn't expect her to react this way at all.

"Does Sam know?" she asked, still hugging me.

Uh-oh.

I pulled back, avoiding her eyes. "Uh….no." That wasn't a lie.

"Don't you think he should?" Emily sounded concerned.

I rubbed my neck, looking off into the distance. "Uh…" I really wanted to disappear right then and there. Just POOF, into thin air.

Actually, I just wanted to be anywhere other than there at that exact moment.

"Case?" Emily questioned my silence.

Slowly I turned to look at her. "It's…not…Sam's."

Emily looked shocked once again. "WHAT? You have a boyfriend I don't know about!" she looked slightly offended.

"Not really," I looked away again. This was so hard. So, so hard.

"A one night stand?" she gasped.

"No," I shook my head quickly. Definitely not that.

"Does this person…go to our school?" she apparently decided to play a guessing game.

I nodded.

"Do I know him?"

I nodded again.

"That cute new foreign exchange student from France?" she randomly blurted. "Pierre?"

I gave her a strange look. "No."

She looked upward and to the side, squinting her eyes slightly as if thinking very hard.

She was never going to get it.

"It's Derek's," I blurted.

Emily's head snapped towards me. "Derek? As in _your stepbrother_ Derek?"

I winced. "Yeah."

"As in _guy I've had a crush on ever since I was little_ Derek?"

Oh boy.

"Umm…"

"How _could_ you, Casey?" Emily looked pissed and hurt at the same time. "You _know_ I've liked him for forever. I mean… I thought you were my _friend_!"

"I am," I protested.

"No, you're not," Emily gave me a dirty look and walked off.

I just stood there numbly.

I walked home slowly, a hand pressed against my stomach. _What had I done_?

As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and began crying. Or more like _weeping_.

"Case?" I heard Derek over my cries.

I just shook my head, my face still buried in my pillow.

I felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me. I felt his hand rubbing my back. I heard him as me what was wrong. But I just continued crying.

I now had no friends. Emily and Sam were pretty much my only friends. Sam wanted nothing to do with me ever since we broke up, and Emily now hated me.

I sobbed into my pillow while Derek rubbed my back for what seemed like forever. I let it all out. It took me a long time to settle down. My sobs quieted to little hiccups, and I finally took my face out of the pillow, looking up at a concerned Derek. I'm sure I looked like a disaster. A crazy, pregnant disaster.

"I told Emily," I was finally able to get out.

Derek sat back a bit. "What happened?"

"She hates me now," I spat bitterly, wiping my nose.

Derek's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would she hate you?"

I sighed. He was really dense sometimes. "She likes you," I said in a 'duh' way.

"Oh," he realized and looked down at my comforter.

I looked at his solemn expression and stopped. "You…you don't like her do you?"

He looked back up at me. "No!" he said quickly. "I mean, no," he said in a more normal tone. "I mean, I figured she had a crush on me when we were younger, but I thought she was over it."

"No, she's definitely not," I shook my head. "There are a lot of girls at school with crushes on you."

Derek shrugged. "It comes with being popular."

I snorted at his smug tone. "Mr. Popularity."

He smirked. "Don't be jealous, Case."

I stuck my tongue out at him, the mood lightening up.

He chuckled and leaned over. Then, to my surprise, he started tickling me.

"_Aughh_!" I screamed with laughter. He grinned and continued until I couldn't breathe any longer. When he stopped, I smiled up at him, trying to catch my breath. He bent his head and captured my lips with his. I already was lacking oxygen, but kissed him back eagerly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cupped my face in his hands, gently wiping my wet, tear-stained cheeks. He released my lips after a few seconds so I could get some air.

As I breathed, he pushed my hair back from my face, staring at me with a strange expression on his face. It was that expression I had seen before, but so rarely. That one that I couldn't figure out what the emotion was. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was love.

Love. What I was starting to feel for him. What I could never tell him because he didn't feel the same. What I had to keep to myself.

I reached up and traced his lips with my fingertip. He kissed it gently. I bit my lip. He was so…_mmm_…

"Derek?" Edwin called from Derek's room next door. He was obviously looking for his brother.

Derek snapped out of our mutual trance and his hands left my face. Grr. "Yeah, Ed?"

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in Casey's room," he replied.

Edwin then appeared at the doorway, looking over at the two of us. I bet my cheeks were still red.

"I had a question about…uhh…" he looked at me uneasily.

It was probably some guy thing.

"Ohh… yeah. Okay," he looked over at me. "I'll be back later," he winked at me and I felt my heart flutter. Damn it.

He got up and left with Edwin.

I sat up and tried to collect my thoughts. Here I was, barely sixteen, with no friends, pregnant, and falling in love with my stepbrother. Oookay. Good job, Casey. Just _great_.

There was a knock on my door and my mother peeped her head in. "Casey?

"Yeah?" I cleared my throat and smoothed my hair back, pushing my thoughts aside.

"You want to come down and help me bake some cookies? Lizzie's class is having a bake sale tomorrow and of course she volunteered me for chocolate chip cookies," she sighed, not looking too thrilled about it.

"Sure," I said, getting up.

She looked at me a bit oddly. "What were you doing just now?"

"Thinking," I sighed.

We walked down the stairs together.

"About anything in particular?" she questioned.

This was definitely not something I wanted to talk about with my mother. "Uh…not really."

In the kitchen, she got out some baking supplies and glanced over at me, clearly waiting for me to continue.

"Emily and I had a bit of a fight," I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Even though it definitely was!

Mom handed me a bowl and a mixer. "Oh, I'm sorry, Case. What was it about?"

I bit my lip. "Well… I told her about…you know…the baby." I began mixing ingredients together slowly, not meeting her eyes.

"And she wasn't supportive?"

"No…no, she was supportive about that. She just wasn't very happy about the baby's father," I made sure to keep my gaze down at what I was doing.

"She doesn't like Derek?" my mother sounded surprised. She knew Derek was pretty popular. Especially with the female population.

"That's the problem," I replied slowly. "She _likes_ Derek."

There was a pause and my Mom said, "_Oh_." I was glad she got it and I wouldn't have to explain any more. She handed me a bag of chocolate chips. "Well…how does Derek feel about her?"

"He doesn't like her," I said quickly. Probably a little _too_ quickly.

"Ah," she made a noise of understanding. "Well, you can't blame her for being a bit hurt."

"I know," I said. "I just feel really bad about it. I mean, she was like my best friend."

"She still is, honey," Mom said wisely and I looked up at her. "She just needs a little time to process things. Things will work out, you'll see."

Even though it didn't actually help, she did make me feel a tiny bit better. "Thanks, Mom," I gave her a smile.

Hopefully things would work out and Emily wouldn't hate me anymore.

I took a plate of cookies and took them into the living room, where Edwin, Lizzie, and Derek were all playing video games. Or, the boys were playing. Lizzie was half-watching, half reading a book.

"Cookies," I announced, setting the plate on the table. I snatched one for myself and sat back on the cushiony chair.

"Sweet!" Edwin grinned and grabbed one, totally dropping his game controller.

"Edwin!" Derek groaned loudly, tossing his own game controller. He glared at him."You just lost us the game."

Edwin just grinned sheepishly, offering his older brother a chocolate chip cookie in truce.

Derek gave him a Look, but grabbed the cookie from him.

"Are these for my bake sale?" Lizzie asked me, taking a cookie for herself.

"Yup," I swallowed a mouthful of cookie. "Well, these are extras."

"Hey, not bad, Case," Derek looked over at me. "You should start making the desserts around here."

I smiled.

"Yeah, I don't really like George's rice pudding," Lizzie made a face.

Derek chuckled. "I have to agree with you on that, kid."

"Me too," Edwin said with his mouth completely full.

Lizzie looked at him strangely. "You always have like three helpings of it, Edwin."

"Doesn't mean I like it," Edwin shrugged and took another cookie.

I finished my cookie and sat back, a hand on my stomach.

"Does the baby like your cookies?" Lizzie asked with a slight smile. I think she was starting to get a bit excited about being an aunt.

I gave her a smile in return and rubbed my stomach. "It seems to."

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Edwin moved closer and peered at my stomach with interest, as if you could see something other than a small bulge.

"It's a boy," Derek answered.

I gave a bit of a chuckle. "We don't know that, Derek."

"Well, it is," Derek seemed convinced.

"And what will you do if it's a girl?" Lizzie asked him.

"Love her just the same," he answered seriously. I felt my eyes well up with tears at that (hey, I was already emotional!). "But, it's a boy," he finished.

"When are you going to tell Marti?" Edwin asked.

"After the baby's born," Derek laughed. We all got a good chuckle out of that.

"Yeah, I mind as well just tell her I'm getting fat or something," I shrugged.

"If she even notices," Lizzie said. "She seems to be in her own little Marti World."

As if on cue, George and Marti walked through the door. Marti was dressed up in a princess gown and holding a wand.

"Smerek!" Marti ran over to Derek, obviously her favorite brother. She jumped on his lap.

"Hey, Smarti," Derek tickled her until she squealed with laughter. I smiled to myself watching them.

"Cookies!" she cheered and reached out, grabbing one so quickly I barely saw her take the cookie. Man, she was good.

As she chomped on her cookie, she rambled about her day at school. I took the nearly-empty plate of cookies back to the kitchen. Then, I stared at the phone. I really, really wanted to call Emily. But I highly doubted that she would talk to me.

I was torn.

Derek strolled into the kitchen, then. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, seeing me just standing there.

"I'm thinking about calling Emily," I told him.

"Ah," he said. "Why not? Give it a shot. She is your best friend."

Surprised that Derek was actually giving good advice, I slowly nodded. "I guess you're right." I picked up the phone.

"Of course I am," he smirked and I gave him a Look as I dialed the phone.

I tried her cell and got her voicemail. "Hey Em… it's Casey. I just…really wanted to talk to you." I didn't know what to say. "Just please call me back. Thanks. Bye." I hung up, feeling really stupid about the message I left.

I looked over at Derek. "That sounded dumb."

He shook his head, taking another cookie. "It was fine."

I sighed heavily.

He leaned over at gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "Just give it a little while. She'll come around."

I nodded half-heartedly. _But how long would "awhile" be?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the great reviews! I have to comment that SteffieWeasley26 had an excellent idea that I post a version of this story in Derek's POV so we can all know what's going on in his head. I love the idea, and I may do it eventually (if anyone else wants to give it a try, feel free to!), but for now I've decided that the epilogue for this story will be in Derek's POV, since this story is almost over. Thanks again, Steffie, for the great idea! Okay, on to the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Apparently, "awhile" equaled two months later.

By then I was five months along, and wearing a huge sweatshirt to school everyday. I had quite a stomach then, but being so slender to begin with, my Mom said that I didn't look that big for five months along. Which was good, since I figured I could actually pull this whole thing off without the whole school knowing I was pregnant. I only had a week of school left.

So I was sitting at my desk at home, doing some history homework by myself, when I heard Mom call up to me, "Casey! Phone!"

I was puzzled. I didn't really have friends at school, so who would be calling me? I worked my way down the stairs, holding my stomach, and sat down on a chair. Mom smiled and handed me the phone. I gave her a strange look. _What was she smiling about?_

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi, Casey," came a slightly timid reply. My jaw dropped at the sound of the voice on the other end of the line.

"Emily?" I asked, even though I knew it was her. I would never had expected her to call me in a million years.

"Yeah," she gave a nervous laugh. "I, uh, just wanted to apologize."

"No," I said quickly. "I mean, you have every right to be mad at me—"

"But I'm not," she interrupted. "At least, not anymore. I mean, yeah, Derek's hot, but there are plenty of other hot guys around here." She giggled. "Plus, I mean, you and Derek aren't that big of a surprise when you think about it."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "What?"

"Well, two good-looking, how do I put it… _expressive_ teens living in the same house together? Something's bound to happen," I could hear a slightly teasing tone in her voice, something so Emily. "You took look cute together."

My cheeks burned then. "Oh, we're not together," I shook my head violently.

To tell the truth, I didn't know what we were. He was really into the baby. He even told it jokes and stories sometimes. He was very protective of me. He came into my room every night to say goodnight. We made out sometimes. We hadn't had sex in awhile, though. We almost did a few weeks ago, but Derek was paranoid about hurting the baby and didn't feel comfortable with it. I know, _Derek_ turning down _sex_. I didn't know whether to find it endearing or take it personally.

He hadn't had one date, though, since I found out I was pregnant.

"Oh," Emily seemed surprised.

"Yeah," I said, feeling more than a bit awkward.

"So…do you feel like shopping tomorrow after school?"

I grinned. I had my friend back. "I'd love to."

We made plans and then chatted like old times. It was so nice. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed her. As soon as our conversation ended and I hung up the phone, Derek burst into the room.

"I passed! I got my driver's license!" he pumped his fists in the air triumphantly.

"Oh, congratulations," Mom went over and hugged him.

Derek grinned, pretty much on a high.

Then, I felt it. "Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

Mom and Derek both turned to me. I stood up, my hand on my stomach and I looked up at them in wonder.

"I just felt the baby kick," I breathed.

"Oh, honey!" Mom had tears in her eyes as she came over and hugged me tightly.

It had felt so strange. But wonderful, at the same time.

"It must have heard its daddy's voice," Mom said wisely as she released me.

I looked over at Derek, whose face held an expression of awe.

"Come here," I said to him softly.

He put his license on the table, the little card now completely forgotten, and sidled up against me. I took his hand and placed it on my growing belly.

"Talk to it," I encouraged.

Derek gave me an unsure look, but looked down at my stomach. "Hey buddy… your Mom and I are looking forward to you coming into the world. I'm going to teach you to be a little hockey player," he grinned. "Everyone else is looking forward to seeing you, too."

And it kicked.

Derek's eyes grew round and he stared up at me wordlessly. I smiled almost giddily.

"Wow…Case…" I had never seen Derek at a loss for words before. I searched his brown eyes, seeing a mixed of emotions, mostly complete awe. He pulled me gently into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"We're really going to be parents," he whispered into my ear, as if just truly realizing it.

I laughed, and looked over at my mother. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Mom," I pulled away from Derek and went over to give her another tight hug.

"What's with the gushy hugging?" Edwin came into the room.

"The baby kicked," Derek said slowly, still processing it.

Edwin looked intrigued. "Whoa."

Mom wiped the tears from her eyes as we broke apart. "Edwin, go get your father and Lizzie for me, it's time for dinner." She gave my hand a squeeze before going to get dinner out of the oven. I glanced over at Derek. He still looked kind of dazed. I smiled, soundlessly pressing a kiss to his cheek and sitting down for dinner because I was starving.

Dinner was all talk about a baby shower (Marti was at her mother's house). Mom and Lizzie were going to throw one for me, they decided. I protested because I didn't have any friends that knew about my being pregnant, except for Emily of course. But Mom said she would just invite family. And Emily, too.

"It's females only, right?" George looked at his wife.

"Yes, plus the father," Mom nodded towards Derek.

George looked relieved but Derek looked a bit apprehensive.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

I smiled gently at him. "Just help me open the presents."

"Presents?" Edwin suddenly became interested.

Mom smiled. "For the _baby_."

"Aw," Edwin said in a "shucks" tone of voice.

So, it was settled. Mom and Lizzie were going to coordinate a baby shower. I was glad I didn't have to do anything. But, of course, I was a bit nervous about what exactly Mom and Lizzie were going to plan.

That night, I couldn't sleep because my stomach kept rumbling. Apparently, the baby was hungry. Derek must have heard me up or something, because he came into my bedroom, which my Mom now made me keep open. She was getting a bit over-protective about the baby, I think, and felt better with my door opened. I didn't mind it, though.

"What are you doing up?" he asked. He was wearing his pajamas, but I could tell he hadn't fallen asleep yet. It was almost 1AM.

I sighed. "The baby wants food."

Derek smirked. "He's definitely a Venturi."

I rolled my eyes at him good-naturedly.

"What does he want?" he asked, becoming serious again.

"I don't know. I need to go look downstairs," I told him, moving over to the door where he was standing.

The two of us went into the kitchen, and I rummaged through the fridge. Nothing seemed appealing. I went through the freezer. Suddenly, I knew what I was craving.

"I wish there was ice cream," I pouted, shuffling through the practically empty freezer.

Derek sighed. "I'll go to the store," he grabbed his dad's car keys.

I raised my eyebrows. "You will?"

"'Course," he said. "Dad told me after dinner that I could use the car whenever I wanted now. Well, as long as he didn't need it. And I doubt he needs it at one in the morning."

I smiled sweetly at him. It was really nice of him.

"What kind? Mint chocolate chip?" he asked.

I grinned. He knew what I liked.

"I'll be back in a few," he told me with a wink.

"Wait, Derek," I said, walking over to him before he went outside.

"Yeah?" he looked at me expectantly.

Impulsively, I leaned over and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. When I pulled back, he looked surprised. I smiled. "Thanks, Derek."

He gave me a nod and a smirk back, and shut the door behind him.

Little did I know, that was almost the last time I would see him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews this story has gotten! This is the last chapter, but if you guys all want me to, I will write either an epilogue or a sequel... it's up to you! ;-) Anyway, thanks again, and enjoy!_

* * *

I sat there in the dark kitchen waiting for what seemed like forever. I looked over at the clock. Over an hour had passed. Something was definitely wrong. 

Starting to get worried, I picked up the phone and called Derek's cell phone. No answer.

I was about to wake up Mom and George, when I heard a knocking on the door. Why would Derek knock on his own door? Confused, I wrapped my bathrobe more tightly around my swollen belly and opened the front door.

It was the police.

"Sorry to wake you, Miss," the police officer said. There was another officer standing a bit behind him. I peered over at the police car. Its lights were still flashing red and blue.

"I'm Office Carlson. Is this the home of a," he glanced down at his little notepad, "Derek A. Venturi?"

My eyes widened. Horrible thoughts began flooding my head. "Y-yes. He's my stepbrother."

The officer simply nodded. "Are your parents home, Miss…"

"Casey," I told him putting out a hand to stop him. "W-what's going on? Is Derek okay?"

"I need to speak with your parents, Casey," he said in this annoying tone of authority.

I wanted to scream. As quickly as I could, I ran down the stairs to the basement-turned-into-parents'-bedroom.

"Mom!" I shouted, stopping at the foot of their bed.

Mom bolted upright with a start. "Casey, honey, what's wrong?" she quickly went over to me, staring at my stomach. Of course she thought it had something to do with the baby.

I shook my head quickly. "The police are here."

"What?" Mom looked over at George, who was now sitting up in bed.

"The police?" George looked confused.

I started shaking. I knew something was terribly wrong. "Derek went out to go get me ice cream over an hour ago. I think—I think something happened."

"Oh no," George was now on his feet.

The two of them moved quickly up stairs and I followed behind them as fast as I could. The police were still at the door where I had left them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Venturi?" the policeman asked, looking at George and Mom.

They both nodded.

"What's going on?" George asked immediately.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident," the officer replied sullenly.

I felt my knees wobble and my whole body get amazingly stiff. I grabbed on to my Mom.

"Oh dear God," Mom whispered.

"What happened?" I could tell George was trying to keep himself calm.

"Is Derek alright?" Mom added, clutching her chest with one hand and me with the other.

"I don't know all of the details at this moment, but it looks like Derek and the car he was driving was hit by a drunk driver on Westfield Street. The driver of the other car didn't survive the crash, but Derek is in critical condition at Holystone General Hospital."

My mind and body turned numb. All I could feel were the silent tears streaming down my face. I couldn't hear anymore of what the officer, George, and Mom said. It was like someone had put plugs in my ears so I could only hear muffled voices but no actual words. I stood there, being held up by my mother as the three of them spoke.

I really tried to focus on what they were saying. It took a lot more concentration than it should have.

"…see him?" Mom started coming clear again.

"I don't think they'll let you see him right now, but I can take you to the hospital so you can speak with the doctor and medical staff," Officer Carlson answered.

Mom looked at George. "You go, honey. I'll stay here with the kids," she put a hand on his arm for support.

George nodded slowly.

I found my voice.

"I'm coming," I announced, looking dazedly at George and the officer.

Mom patted my hand. "Maybe that's not such a good idea, honey. You don't want to upset the baby."

"It's already upset," I snapped. And it was. It was doing flips inside my belly, knowing I was upset. And maybe it knew that its father was hurt.

"You can come to the hospital in a few hours, Casey. I'll call you as soon as I get any kind of information. I promise," George looked completely calm on the exterior. But I knew inside he was falling apart. I could tell by the twitch in his eyes and how he kept rubbing his fingers together in a rapid motion.

And I began crying. I wept into my mother's arms as I heard George leave with the police. She rubbed my back and tried to calm me down.

"It's my fault," I sobbed. "He went out to get ice cream for me."

"Shh, it's not your fault," Mom replied. "It's not your fault, honey. Accidents happen."

"No, it is my fault," I felt so guilty. Then, my mind wandered. It wasn't my fault. It was the stupid baby's fault. Suddenly, I detested the thing in my stomach.

"I'm sure Derek will be just fine, sweetheart," Mom told me. But she didn't know that. They were just empty words meant to make me feel better. They didn't.

Mom brought me over to the couch and sat me down. "I'm going to go get us some tissues and make us some tea," she said, trying to make things a bit lighter.

I just breathed heavily, wiping my leaking eyes. She vanished to go get her tea and Kleenex, and I stared down at my stomach, cursing the baby through gritted teeth.

That's the exact moment the pain began.

"AUGHH!" I screamed suddenly, doubling over in pain. It felt like knives were going through my stomach. I had never felt anything so excruciating in my life.

Mom came rushing into the room, and swore loudly when she saw me on the floor clutching my stomach. I had never heard her swear before.

And then I blacked out from the pain.

* * *

The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed, my Mom and Lizzie both staring down at me nervously. I blinked several times, wondering just what the hell I was doing there. 

"Casey?" Lizzie asked, her voice soft and unsure.

I rubbed my blurry eyes and then looked over at her. "What am I doing here?" I asked, my voice raspy and hoarse.

"We had to rush you to the emergency room," Mom said, looking relieved to see me talking. "I thought you were having a miscarriage."

Suddenly everything came flooding back to me. And I felt this overwhelming remorse for having hated the baby, even for the split moment that I did. I tried to sit up, but some wires that they had hooked up to me wouldn't let me.

"Is the baby okay?" I practically cried, quickly looking down at my stomach. It was still round, and had wires attached to it by little suction cups.

Mom gently took my arm, trying to relax me. "The baby's fine, honey. He was just responding to your stress, and there was a bit of a tear in your uterine wall. The doctor said that the two of you will be fine. You just have to take it easy from now on and keep yourself relaxed."

I took a deep breath, my eyes closing in relief for a moment. I placed a hand on my stomach, reconnecting with my baby. Apologizing for my ridiculous comments. Silently telling it I loved it. Then I opened my eyes and looked up at my mother.

"Wait," I paused, realizing something. "Did you say 'he'?"

Mom smiled widely. "I did. The doctor said you're having a little baby boy."

Derek had been right! I smiled brightly, excited to tell him, and then, as quickly as it had come, the smile faded. Derek!

"Is Derek okay?" I tried to bolt up again, but, as before, the wires kept me down.

"He's doing much better. His left arm had to be operated on, but they said it should be fine—"

"He can still play hockey. Well, in a few months," Lizzie interrupted.

"Right," Mom agreed. "And he has a black eye, a dislocated shoulder—"

"They popped it back into place," Lizzie made a face.

"And some cuts and bruises. Nothing too major," Mom answered. "They just had a hard time waking him up after the accident. They thought he was going to be a lot worse than he is."

"All he keeps doing is asking about you and the baby," Lizzie added.

"George told him you were rushed to the emergency room, but that you're fine," Mom filled me in.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"I'll go ask the nurse," Mom smiled. She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you're okay, Casey. The baby, too." She pulled back. "My grandson," she said cheekily.

I gave a big smile for the first time in so long.

The nurse made me eat something before she took off all of the wires and junk off of me. She told me I had to be very careful and stay more relaxed because of the tear. I also had to do minimal physical activity. That meant not finishing my last few days of school, which I didn't care about anyway. Then they wheeled me into Derek's room in a wheelchair.

Derek was sitting upright on his hospital bed, talking with Marti, who was sitting at his side. George and Edwin were at the side of the room.

He looked up when I came into the room, focusing solely on me.

"Marti, let's give Derek and Casey some privacy," George said graciously. Everyone left and it was just me and Derek.

I got up and walked carefully to the chair next to his hospital bed.

"Casey," he said simply, so many emotions in his voice.

"Derek," I could only respond back, my eyes filling up with tears again.

I laced my fingers through his, needing to feel his warm skin. To know that he was alive.

"You really scared me," I said gently to him.

"Ditto," he responded, his voice just as soft. He eyed my stomach.

"You were right," I gave him a smile. "It's a boy."

I watched his eyes light up.

"You knew it," I gave a short laugh.

"Ah, Case," he reached over and cupped my cheek. His eyes were full of wonder and happiness. He gave a slow smile.

I felt another tear fall and I closed my eyes as the pad of his thumb brushed it away.

"I was so scared," I whispered to him. "I thought you were dead."

He gave a teasing grin. "I couldn't leave Derek Jr. here without a dad."

I gave a sad smile and looked away. "I blamed myself for the accident. And then I blamed the baby."

"Hey," he turned my face to look at him again. I studied his face. His right eye was swollen almost completely shut, and he had a huge gash on his forehead. There were two bruises on his cheeks. But he was alive. "It wasn't your fault _or_ his fault. It was the drunk driver who plowed into me."

"But if I hadn't made you get ice cream—"

"I offered," he reminded me.

I sighed heavily. "But if I hadn't been craving it in the first place."

"Not your fault," he said. "Or the baby's fault. Anyway, it doesn't matter, right? I'm alive." He smirked.

I searched his face. "Thank god. I'm _not_ raising this baby alone, Derek Venturi."

He chuckled and brushed the hair off of my face. His eyes probed mine as he suddenly got serious. "When I heard you were taken to the E.R., I thought the worst."

I nodded solemnly. "Me too. I thought the baby was gone."

His expression got very un-Derek-like. "I love him already, Case. So much."

I covered his hand with my own. "I know. I do, too."

"I'd never been so terrified in my life," he continued, his feelings completely out in the open and naked in front of me. "But not just because I thought I was going to lose the baby, but I thought I was going to lose you too."

I moved in closer to him, searching his eyes, searching his soul. And finding what I least expected.

"I love you, Case," he put it into words. Soft, honest words.

It felt hard to swallow all of the sudden as I stared at him. His face became blurred as my eyes filled with tears again. His thumb brushed against my trembling lower lip.

"I love you, too," I was barely able to breathe out, barely believing that he actually felt the same way.

He smiled a full-out smile, gently pulling me closer to him. He kissed me then, and I felt that same emotion coming from him that I could never identify. I had been right all along.

It was love.

* * *

**The End :-)**


End file.
